glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Contest
Character Contest The Winner for May Is: J4N3Y!!!!!!! Rules *You must have a rank of level 3 or above to participate. *You put your name (using Heading 3) and your character name below it. Put the character's history, personality, skills, etc. Treat it like you would a character request. (If you win you have to make the character, although even if you don't win and have spaces left for characters you may still make them) *For those who don't win, do need to put their character through regular character approval in order for it to be approved. Prizes *Three judges will vote on which user had the best character background and that character will be featured on the front page. *The winning user will get a special template to put on their user page and character page, they will also be allowed to consider the new character a minor character instead of major, but only the winning user, the others if they choose to keep the character will be a major character. June Contest Entries Janelle Simmons, Ontario101 Name: '''Janelle Simmons '''Parents: '''Ayesha and Jamar Simmons, two elementary school teachers '''Age: '''15 (Sophmore) '''School: '''McKinley High '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Personality: '''Janelle is a selective mute, which means she only talks to the people she wants to talk to, so if she doesn't like you, you're not hearing a word from her. Despite this she is actually a very nice person and tries to be endearing to even the people she hates. She prefers to be alone rather than with other people, especially people she doesn't know. Her idol is Aretha Franklin. '''Appearance: Janelle has short black hair that is normally tied in a bun or short ponytail. She has dark chocolate brown eyes that are almost a perfect almond shape. She is African-American and proud of her ancestry. Gallery: ''' janelle.jpg janelle2.jpg janelle3.jpg '''History: Ayesha Winter was a 3rd grade teacher at Lima Elementary School. That's where she met her future husband Jamar. Jamar also worked at LES, but as a 5th grade teacher. They've known each other for years as teachers at the school but never actually spoke until one day. Ayesha walked into the teachers lounge with a cup of hot coffee in her hands, while Jamar was coming out. They bumped right into each other and Ayesha spilled her whole cup of coffee right on Jamar's shirt. You would think that Jamar would be the embarrassed one, but no, he thought it was actually a little bit funny. It was Ayesha who was embarrassed. She's had a crush on him for the past month, and now she spilt hot coffee all over him. She began frantically taking napkins and tissues out of her purse and tried to wii him down. Jamar told her that it was ok, but she insisted. Jamar actually had a crush on Ayesha too, but for much longer. It was when she first started teaching there, 5 years ago. Even though of the awkward situation, he thought that this was the perfect time to ask her out and he did. Ayesha gladly agreed. Their first date went very well and they were in love with each other. After a year or two of dating, Jamar proposed and Ayesha said yes, almost as frantically as she said yes to their first date. On January 6, 1990 Ayesha and Jamar got married. It was a very emotional and beautiful ceremony. Soon after getting married they had their first child. A boy named Dwayne. Dwayne was a very healthy and active boy. He was smart, funny, and athletic even at the young age of two. When Dwayne was 6, they had a second child, Janelle. If you thought that Dwayne was an amazing baby, you should've seen Janelle. She has double his intelligence, double his sense of humor, and double his athleticism. Dwayne didn't like his new little sister one bit. He frequently asked both Jamar and Ayesha if they could take her back to the baby store. They replied with a slight chuckle and a shake of their head. When the two kids got older, about the age of 12 and 6, they began getting along much more. Despite Janelle's good qualities, she also had one really bad one. She never spoke. One day at at school, an older boy was bullying Janelle since she never spoke one word and only let out quiet hums of melodies now and then. Dwayne being her older brother tried to protect her and ended up punching the kid right in the nose. His nose was definitely broken, but Dwayne thought he did the right thing, protecting his little sister. Dwayne had a 3 day suspension from school, but he never got in trouble with his parents. They commended his for protecting her, but he wouldn't be there with her forever. When Janelle was 12, Dwayne left for college. Growing up, Dwayne was really the only person Janelle would talk to. Now that he was all the way in California for college she would barely see him. She knew that she would need another person to be with, so she began visiting her grandmother Johanne. Johanne was an ex jazz singer, and was considered a musical genius. Upon Janelle's visits, Johanne would try to teach her how to sing and play different musical instruments. She tried guitar, bass, cello, saxophone, really everything but there was one instrument that she really liked, the piano. Johanne was delighted that Janelle found an interest in music. Every day after school Janelle would go to her grandmother's house and would practice piano. After about a month or two, Janelle became very talented. Ayesha and Jamar noticed that Janelle recently found a liking to music so they signed her up for dance classes. Janelle simply adored dance. She was actually one of the best dancer's in her class too. Her life continued this way for awhile. School, then piano at her grandmother's house, then dance class. She liked it this way and never wanted it to change. Skills/Talents: 'Janelle is a very talented dancer. Although she can do practically any style, her strengths are hip-hop and contemporary. Janelle is a decent singer, but has much room for improvement. She sings in the contralto range. Her singing strengths are R&B and piano rock. Janelle also can play the piano, an instrument she learned from her grandmother. Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home]] 23:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Christina Serbert (User:Mikalmt) Name: '''Christina Lynn Serbert '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: Female Parents: Marilyn Serbert, a real estate agent, and Jordan Marcus, a drug addict. School: '''McKinley High '''Appearance: ' tumblr_ldtiq7EkIH1qbyrkwo1_400_large.jpg the_black_widow_ii_by_brittsperspective-d4j6cq1_large.jpg tumblr_lx9ijehEWY1qf0znro1_500_large.jpg beach-fashion-girl-hair-Favim.com-415291.jpg ' Personality: Christina is a insecure person and when she looksk in the mirror, all she can see is a fat, ugly, stupid girl with no talent. She is sometimes found puking in a paper bag or toilet and skipping meals to make herself feel skinny but when she looks again, she's still ugly. Although she's anorexic and insecure, Christina is a nice, if not quiet, popular cheerleader that can have a mean streak when needed. She's bisexual but is ashamed of it and is not a romantic person overall. 'History:'Marilyn Serbert was a determined, popular cheerleader with one dream; to leave her small town and become a interior designer. Unfortunately, she was constrained from leaving because her boyfriend, Jordan Marcus, seduced her, they slept together, and Marilyn became pregnant at eighteen. She was enraged and immediately broke up with him, despite all their plans together. Jordan was heart-broken and was determined to get the baby back and a week after Marilyn delivered Christina, he broke into her house with some friends and kidnapped Christina but was stopped shortly after by the police and was arrested. Christina was a happy child, although her mom never fulfilled her dreams, they were content with life and when Christina was ten, her mom got married to a football coach named Logan. Logan was likeChristina's real dad and taught her how to play football, soccer, and volleyball once she grew up. It wasn't until Christina was twelve when her life started going downhill. She was walking home from her bus stop when a hand clamped over her mouth and she immediately bit it as hard as possible. Her attacker yelled in pain and let go which let Christina have three seconds to run before he caught up with her and yanked her hair. She was caught by surprise and pulled into a van, where she was raped and was let go afterwards. Christina went home, shivering from pain and fear, and refused to tell her step-dad, who was the only one home, about what happened. Finally, she broke down and told Logan, who angrily ran to the spot where the van was but when he found it deserted, he called Marilyn and the police. The man was caught and arrested but it took Christina a long time to recover from the trauma but still came out not as the happy girl but a girl who no longer believed in herself or life. Christina re-allowed herself to stop homeschooling herself and return to school in eight grade and now she's a quiet, insecure basketball, soccer, volleyball player, and cheerleader. '''Skills: '''Christina is naturally a pretty athletic person so she plays soccer and volleyball and is the captain of the cheerleading team. She also somewhat has a talent in music and is being taught how to play the piano and guitar by her step-brother, Lucas Hawthorn. Archives /May Archives/ Category:Character Contest Category:Contests